


Business Casual, Minus the Underwear

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fingerfucking, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Roxy is plenty proud of her girlfriend's successes, and is delighted to have Jane show her around the business she runs. Jane is excited to have Roxy meet her colleagues - but apparently even more excited to be alone with her wherever they can find somewhere private. And Roxy is never one to object to her girlfriend getting frisky, even if she's surprised at how bold Jane is with her choices of naughty locations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catchingtheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingtheblues/gifts).



"Hot damn, this ride is fancy," Roxy said, looking on in awe as the machine in front of them dispensed a perfect-looking double espresso into a small paper cup, which she topped with an adorably tiny lid, all as the limo they were riding in sped down the highway. "Geez, I guess being a CEO of a fuckin' huge company has its perks." 

"Hoo hoo, you could say that," Jane replied, grinning widely before taking a sip of whatever complicated coffee-based beverage she'd dialled up from the machine a moment before. "Though to be honest, the limo is a bit too gaudy for my tastes most days, even with the amazing coffee machine built in. I save it for special occasions, really." 

"Yeah, I know, most days you _only_ get a chauffeured ride in a normal fancy car, how down-to-earth," Roxy said with a playful smile and a roll of her eyes. "So, I count as a special occasion, huh?" 

"Of course! Golly, bring-your-matesprit-to-work day ought to be the specialest of them all," Jane replied, setting her drink down and sliding closer so her body pressed up against Roxy's and proceeding to wrap an arm around her. 

"Mmm," Roxy took a small sip of her espresso before taking a moment to lean in and nestle her head against Jane's shoulder. "And I'm suuuuure that's the official company-wide event going on today, huh?" 

"Well, no, I suppose not. I just wanted to show my dearest Roxy around today. And perhaps show her off a little," Jane said, nuzzling back for a moment and then turning to plant a kiss on Roxy's forehead. 

"Oh, so I'm a trophy girlfriend now? Just hanging off your arm to make all of your underlings jealous of the ass you're getting?" Roxy lifted her head and stuck out her tongue with a playful giggle, then leaned in to plant a kiss on her partner's lips.

"Well, you are quite a catch, if I do say so myself, but I would consider us to be more of a power couple than... the arrangement you just insinuated," Jane replied, stopping to kiss Roxy back and letting their lips linger together for a bit longer than the previous time. "Though I admit you may have sleuthed out a small desire to instill jealousy in my colleagues." Jane pushed against Roxy a bit more, their lips meeting once again. 

This time the kiss lingered, and soon turned into a full makeout session. Roxy moaned a bit as Jane's tongue slid against hers and they embraced a bit tighter - at least, as well as they could embrace while buckled into adjacent seats. She was hardly going to turn down an opportunity to snog her girlfriend, and Roxy felt a surge of excitement at the naughtiness and novelty of the situation, but at the same time a twinge of self-consciousness. Could the limo driver see them? Could anyone else driving alongside? On further reflection both answers were probably no, since the window to the driver's compartment was closed with an opaque cover and the outside windows were tinted. Still, it felt a lot less private than it actually was, and that just made everything so much more tantalizing.

"Heh, feeling a bit naughty, babe? Never gotten smooched in a limo before, much less felt up," Roxy said as she broke the kiss, giggling a bit as she cupped her hand over one of Jane's that had ended up on her chest, and wiggled her butt against Jane's other hand that had slipped under the back of her skirt. She wasn't really sure how long they'd been kissing for, but the limo felt like it had pulled off the highway and was getting closer to their destination, so she figured it was a good time to cool things off a bit.

"Well, have you ever ridden in a limo before?" Jane asked matter-of-factly as she planted some kisses on Roxy's neck and didn't seem to show any interest in moving her hands from the places they were fondling. 

"Don't think so, no. I guess you've taken my limo virginity here this morning," Roxy said with a laugh. 

"Limo virginity? Hoo hoo hoo, I think that would have required going just a little farther," Jane said, giving a mischievous chuckle that Roxy knew exactly the meaning of. And sure enough, one of Jane's hands soon found itself pushing between Roxy's thighs, and Roxy obliged her by spreading her legs a little on the seat. She soon found herself moaning quietly as Jane's fingers traced along the contours of her vulva through her panties. "I would be delighted to take your limo virginity here and now, dear." 

"God, Janey, you're a nasty kinky girl," Roxy said with a laugh, glancing back and forth a little nervously and eyeing the cars on the road next to them. Nonetheless she kept her thighs apart, enjoying the lovely experience of her girlfriend touching her in all the right ways as she debated internally if she wanted to take Jane up on her tantalizingly naughty offer. "You really wanna fuck me anywhere and everywhere, huh? What's gonna happen when some incriminating pictures of us show up on the front page of the Common Hornographer?" 

"Calm your bosom, you know I only want to canoodle in places with enough of a modicum of privacy that we won't get caught," Jane replied, still kissing Roxy's neck and gently stroking at her panties. "And anyway the back of a limo passes that standard with flying colors, no one will see whatever we're doing back here."

"Mhmm. Yeah I guess, it's not like when we both snuck into the bathroom on your company jet to it on, there's prolly a couple members of the board of directors who picked up on that," Roxy said. "B T W, high-five for joining the mile-high club, don't think we did that yet." 

"I believe we high-fived about in the process of doing the deed, actually, but another would hardly hurt," Jane replied, moving her hand off of Roxy's breast and slapping against the palm she was holding up. Jane's other hand stayed between Roxy's legs, continuing to stroke back and forth. "But, back to the matter at hand. Would you like to lose your quote-unquote limo virginity here and now?" 

"Pfft! Girl, you really want in my panties, dontcha? It's almost like we didn't bang this morning when we woke up," Roxy said with a laugh. Then she murmured as she pondered how she wanted to proceed. "I thiiink I'll pass right now, though. Aren't we basically almost there anyway?" She gently rocked her hips against Jane's hand once before pushing her thighs together to emphasize her point.

"Aww, phooey. I quite like this limo and I was hoping to have some nice memories of pleasuring a lovely lady in here when I ride in it in the future," Jane said with a pout, but nonetheless pulled her hand out from between Roxy's legs and smoothed out the dress back over her thighs. "I do suppose we are quite near our destination. I like to think I know how to push your buttons in all the right way but getting you off that quickly might have still been a challenge." 

"Heh, well," Roxy said, stretching out a bit and finally retrieving her cup of espresso for another sip. "Now that you've got me all kinda thinking about it, I might just be down for some fun on our ride home. God, if you keep getting me worked up like this I dunno if I'll be able to keep my panties on even that long," she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, I expect to have them off of you long before then," Jane said, giving a charming smile and a wink - but Roxy recognized that tone of voice, and she knew it meant that Jane wasn't saying that as an idle joke. Roxy chuckled in response, suddenly feeling an apprehensive excitement about what was to come today.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep, nice to meet you!" Roxy said, shaking the hand of the carapacian that had Jane had just introduced her to as one of the chief CrockerCorp engineers. After she had returned the greeting and then shuffled off, Roxy turned back to her girlfriend. "Heh, Janey, you really do know everyone here, dontcha?" 

"Well yes, that is part of the job of being in charge, dear," Jane replied, leaning in to plant a kiss on Roxy's cheek and wrap an arm around her back to give her a quick squeeze. 

"Heh, guess so. Man, I feel like I'm underdressed, though," Roxy said, fidgeting a little and looking down at herself. She was wearing a cardigan over a decently-nice dress, which had looked fine in the mirror before they'd left, but now felt a little out of place seeing Jane in an expertly-tailored skirt suit and all sorts of other Crockercorp employees running around looking fairly formal too.

"Aw, I think you look just fine for a trophy girlfriend! Hoo hoo hoo," Jane gave a deep laugh, then turned to Roxy with a warm smile. "All kidding aside, as I said earlier it's a perfectly fine business casual outfit and completely appropriate for the circumstances. And... I have to say it makes you look absolutely goshdarn _lovely_." She took the pen she'd been fiddling with and used it to push a few strands of Roxy's hair aside, then planted a kiss on her cheek. 

"Hehe, well okay, if you say so," Roxy found herself blushing more than she would have expected at Jane's complement and public display of affection, and she glanced around at the people standing nearby - none of them seemed to be paying much mind. 

Just then the elevator that they'd been waiting for arrived with a ding, and Jane and Roxy stepped inside. Several other people followed, selecting various floors near the middle of the building. Jane, meanwhile, shoved her identification badge up to the scanner to allow her to go to her CEO's office on the very top floor. She then settled in next to Roxy in a corner of the elevator, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist and briefly introducing her to another executive who'd just entered.

Roxy smiled and leaned in against Jane's body, the twinge of awkwardness at the whole situation lessening when everyone else in the elevator seemed to go back to their own business, mostly poking around on their phones. She flashed a smile at Jane, nestling in comfortably against her in silence for a few minutes as the elevator stopped at various floors to let people on and off. When it stopped once again and the last few other occupants got out, Roxy took the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on her partner's cheek.

"Hoo hoo, my dear Roxy, if we're all alone for the next twenty floors there's no reason to be so chaste," Jane said, shifting in front of Roxy and staring into her eyes for a moment. She brought her pen up to Roxy's face again, using the bottom to push another wayward tuft of hair over her ear, then pausing for a moment before diving in for a kiss.

"Mmph!" Roxy found herself gasping into Jane's mouth, and glancing around just to re-confirm they were alone and wondering vaguely if there were any security cameras that would be catching this. Nonetheless she pushed in a bit closer and reciprocated the kiss, which Jane happily continued. Meanwhile the back of her pen had traced around from Roxy's ear to her neck and then down along her spine. It felt... Roxy wasn't really sure how to describe how it felt, really, but the fact that it was Jane pushing something along her body certainly made it enticing. And she wasn't really surprised when the bottom of the pen migrated around her front and under her cardigan and Jane circled it around her nipple a few time, but she couldn't help but break the kiss with a laugh. "Pfft, Janey, feeling a bit naughty are ya?" 

"Oh, if I was feeling naughty I'd be doing... this," Jane replied, and suddenly the writing implement was pulled away from Roxy's chest and slipped under her skirt. Roxy gasped a little but complied in slipping her thighs apart enough for Jane to push the cap of the pen against the crotch of her panties. She shuddered a little as Jane slid it along her vulva, and leaned in to kiss her neck. _God_ , their fooling around in the limo earlier had gotten Roxy worked up, and she found herself groaning needily just from what her girlfriend could do to her with the office supplies she kept in her pockets - Jane was holding the pen horizontally and rocking it ever so slightly so the top half or so nestled in right along the middle of her vulva and held the dampened fabric of her underwear tightly against the folds of her labia. Roxy could only whimper a bit as she glanced over to see how much farther the elevator had to go to reach Jane's floor. 

_Ding!_ Roxy almost jumped as the elevator came to a sudden stop and the door began to open. It couldn't have gotten to the top yet, could it? No, it was stopping on some other floor in the middle, and to her horror someone started to step in. Oh, god, they'd gotten caught - what could she even say for herself? 

"Oh, hello! This is my matesprit, Roxy," Jane's voice popped up, sounding as nonchalant as ever and waving at the troll who'd just stepped in with the hand that a moment before had been under Roxy's dress, her fingers wrapped around the pen that had just been - _god_. But now her skirt was back down where it should be, and Jane's arm wrapped around her back just looked like a normal expression of affection for a couple. She shot a glance of relief over at Jane, who was looking right at her and talking already, which Roxy had totally missed the start of. "... and he's also the vice president of marketing for the Troll Kingdom." 

The tall troll in front of them extended his hand, and Roxy reached out to shake it. "Oh, um, hello, nice to meet you," she said, sure she was going to stutter over her words and wondering if she appeared as disheveled as she felt. If she did, whoever this was didn't let that on, since he nodded and said a greeting of his own before turning around, facing towards the elevator buttons and picking his floor.

Roxy breathed a small sigh of relief, and shot a glare at Jane. But her girlfriend just winked and raised her hand up towards her face, then stuck out her tongue to lick along the cap of the pen with a seductive eyebrow waggle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heh, since when do CEOs make their own copies? Dontcha got a bunch of underlings to do those sort of things for you?" Roxy teased, watching as Jane loaded a stack of some sort of nice-looking paper into the large copy machine in front of her. After showing Roxy around a bit more Jane had gotten on a conference call with some other executives and some engineers about some new product that was being proposed - to be honest Roxy found it a bit boring, but Jane seemed to be enthused by the idea and wanted to print out a few booklets to show at the board meeting later in the week. 

"Oh, shucks, I can get my hands dirty sometimes, so to speak," Jane turned to Roxy to flash a sheepish smile as the machine whirred to life and started to print things. "I know my way around technology, perhaps not as much as you, but I can certainly handle some copying machines." 

"Lowering yourself down to the level of us common people, huh?" Roxy stuck out her tongue and stepped forward, hesitating for a moment before deciding to give Jane's rear end a pat. After getting frisky in the limo and the elevator in the morning, Jane had mostly kept her hands to herself since - Roxy had a sneaking suspicion she was doing that deliberately to tease her, since that had left her wandering around with some low-key arousal for the last couple hours. And all of the time she'd spent following Jane around and getting to admire her butt swaying back and forth in that pencil skirt... Yeah, she was pretty sure that Jane was basically daring her to be the one to initiate whatever debauchery was to come next. And, at the moment the executive copy room didn't seem like the worst place for such a thing. 

"Yes, common people such as yourself, a literal goddess. And a frisky goddess at that, hoo hoo hoo!" Jane wiggled her backside under Roxy's touch, then slid next to her to reciprocate, grabbing onto the back of her girlfriend's dress.

"Hah, says the girl who couldn't keep her hands out from between my legs earlier," Roxy said, sticking out her tongue playfully before leaning in to kiss Jane on the cheek. 

"Oh? Am I sensing that you'd like to have them back down there?" Jane replied with just a hint of a devious smile. 

"Well, maaaaybe," Roxy teased back, giving Jane a bit of a squeeze. "Y'know, you did kind of leave me all hot and bothered and never get back to me..." 

"Golly! Sounds like I have an important matter to attend to while the copies are printing, then," Jane said, her expression growing into a smirk as she stepped around to Roxy's front and began to unbutton her cardigan.

"Heh... you just gonna undress me right here and now?" Roxy asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. 

"Oh, don't worry, I've locked the door and I doubt anyone else will wander by anyway," Jane replied, picking up her keys to swing them around for a moment. Then she returned to her partner's chest, running her hands over the girl's breasts for a moment before sliding up to tug down one of the straps over Roxy's shoulders. "And no, I don't intend to fully undress you. Just enough to engage in some classic copy-room prankery." 

"Huh? Whatcha mean by that?" Roxy asked, for the moment just standing there with her hands on Jane's hips as the girl proceeded to slide down the straps of Roxy's dress and bra and then expose most of her breasts. Having her partner do that to her was kind of exciting and kind of nerve-wracking, but mostly a bit confusing, since she really had no idea where Jane was going with this. 

Jane just laughed deeply as she took Roxy's hand and pulled her to a smaller secondary copy machine. She proceeded to lift the lid of the scanner bed, then motioned for Roxy to move closer. "Gosh, don't tell me you've never made... inappropriate copies of your body parts?" 

"Pffft! Janey are you telling me you have?" Roxy found herself laughing at the concept, and was intrigued enough to go along with what her girlfriend was proposing here. She leaned forward to rest her body across the copier, pressing her bare chest about where she'd guess a piece of paper would go. "Soooo... like this?" 

"Perfect. Just a moment so I can check that things are properly set up to reproduce such a lovely image..." Jane fiddled with the control pad for the copy machine, and in the meanwhile her free hand wandered it's way under her partner's skirt. Roxy had been standing with her thighs apart to position herself right to lean over the copy machine, so Jane's fingers quickly found their way to where Roxy's vulva pressed against her panties and began to trace against it. Roxy grunted needily and rocked her hips against her girlfriend's touch, a bit surprised at just how eager her body was at this. As she moaned and quivered, the machine whirred to life below her, and she focused on at least keeping her upper body still as the bright light of the copying bed scanned across below her. 

"Fuck, god, Jane... I really wouldn't'a thought I was gonna get banged today while leaning over a copier," Roxy said, finding herself panting as she pushed her hips against the motions of her girlfriend's hand. Jane continued touching and rubbing in just the ways that drove Roxy crazy, even as she leaned to the side to retrieve the copy she'd just made. Roxy tried to crane her neck but couldn't really see it. 

"Hoo hoo! Well, I suppose I could do that if you wanted me to, but I was more thinking I'd push you up against the door and finger you," Jane replied, tentatively sliding her hand away from her girlfriend's crotch. Roxy groaned but lifted herself up and started to back over to the entrance of the room - she wouldn't have objected of Jane had wanted to continue with how they'd started, but this sounded good too. Soon she slumped back against the door, and Jane stepped forward and pressed up close to her body. "I figure this way we can be quite sure no one will walk in on us." She spoke in a whisper, probably just in case someone walked by outside.

"Hah, yeah, at least not without squishing us against the wall or something - hngh!" Roxy whispered back, at least before she gave a sharp gasp as Jane slid her hand up under her skirt, down the front of her panties, and then returned to fingering her in one smooth motion. 

"Indeed," Jane replied, then proceeded to lean in for a kiss. Roxy was happy to reciprocate, closing her eyes and moaning into her girlfriend's mouth while savoring feeling her fingertips slide along and grind into the folds of her labia, which were plenty slick and puffed up from arousal. She whimpered a little when Jane broke the kiss after a few seconds, but looked on with interest when the girl held up the piece of paper she'd just grabbed, showing off a surprisingly detailed color copy of Roxy's chest. "And to answer your question earlier, yes, I may have made similar copies of my own body on occasion. They're in the same spot in my sylladex where I keep the naughty pictures we've taken together. And, where this will live from now on," she said, and the paper poofed away. 

"Hah, you'll have to show me those sometime..." Roxy said, her voice trailing off into another groan as a surge of pleasure jolted through her body. Being braced up against the door like this was pretty nice, actually, since it let her focus nearly entirely on what her body was most interested in - rutting her crotch against Jane's hand. 

"Indubitably. But first, I must help my dear Roxy with her desperate needs," Jane replied, stepping a bit closer. She put her free hand on one of Roxy's exposed breasts and pushed her body in against her, and once again pressed their lips together, this time seeming like she intended to leave them there. As she and Roxy started to make out once again, Jane's fingers rubbed along Roxy's slit, and after a few inquisitive pokes inside she was soon rhythmically thrusting two fingers in and out of her girlfriend. 

Roxy moaned and gasped into Jane's kisses, thrusting her hips against the hand between her legs, as the girl it belonged to did her best to address Roxy's needs. And fortunately, Jane was quite good at that sort of thing. It didn't feel like long at all - not that Roxy was in much shape to judge time - before her body was shivering and her breath was short, and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Of course Jane picked up on this, and her thumb started to circle around Roxy's clit. 

And that was more than enough to push Roxy over the edge in short order - her cries of ecstasy were fortunately muffled by Jane's mouth as she came and continued to grind herself against her partner's fingers. She wrapped both her arms tightly around Jane's back and held her tight as she rode out her orgasm. God, Roxy hadn't realized how much she'd needed this until just now. 

Finally Roxy's throes of pleasure started to subside, and she sank back against the door a little with a contented groan. Jane slid her undoubtedly-soaked fingers out from inside of Roxy, wiping them off on the front of her panties for a moment before bringing her hand up to embrace her girlfriend. Roxy was happy to stay there, eyes half-open as she basked in her post-orgasmic bliss. 

"Well shucks, dear, it looks like you really enjoyed yourself there," Jane finally broke the kiss and smiled warmly at her girlfriend. She leaned in to plant a few light kisses on Roxy's shoulders as she reached up to slide the girl's bra and dress back up into their proper place, and then re-buttoning her cardigan. Then, in a quick motion she reached under Roxy's skirt and squatted down, tugging Roxy's panties to her ankles. "Yoink! Hoo hoo hoo." 

"Hey! Where are you going with those?" Roxy objected a little, but wasn't really feeling like complaining too much. When Jane tugged the panties against her shoes, Roxy stepped out of them, and Jane proceeded to stand up holding the piece of underwear like a trophy. 

"I'll be taking these as a souvenir. With how wet you were I'm sure going commando will be more comfortable anyway," Jane said with a smile, then turned to the copy machine again. She placed them on the scanning bed and pressed the copy button. "And another memento of our morning." 

"Pff, you're so silly," Roxy could only chuckle as she finally stood back up from against the door, flattening her dress against her thighs and pondering the fact that her crotch was now bare underneath. Fortunately her skirt was long enough that she doubted she'd feel too exposed - except when Jane decided she wanted her to, of course. "You're deffo gonna have to show me your file of naughty copies sometime." 

"Of course," Jane replied, opening the copy machine and proceeding to captchalogue away the underwear. "Be a dear and pass the glass cleaner, would you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"God, Jane, I can't believe you're just... fingering me in the dining room here," Roxy said in a breathy whisper, flashing a worried glance towards the door and tugging the dark red tablecloth so it once again draped up over her waist - that way what Jane's hands were doing under the table would hopefully stay well-concealed. Fortunately they were having lunch in a private room off of the fancy Crockercorp restaurant area, so Roxy didn't feel _too_ nervous about letting her girlfriend continue her amorous antics. 

"Hoo, I wouldn't really call this 'fingering', more just teasing around between your legs in anticipation of the fun we'll be having in my office after lunch," Jane said with a satisfied giggle, leaning in against Roxy's shoulder and squeezing the arm she'd held around her back even tighter. By now it had been a couple hours since their tryst in the copy room, and Jane had done her best to get Roxy plenty worked up again. And given how she was acting, Roxy was pretty sure Jane was quite turned on herself by now. 

Just then the door to their room swung open. "Nak nakka nak sorry to interrupt, madams!" Their waiter, a nakkodile in a spiffy-looking suit jacket and a red Crockercorp-branded a bow tie came in. Roxy shifted her sitting position and squeezed her thighs together - but Jane kept her hand pressed up firmly against her bare crotch, still gently tracing her fingertips around her labia. "Let me top off your waters for you, nak." 

"Heh, thanks," Roxy replied a bit sheepishly as the nakkodile grabbed their water glasses and refilled them from a nearby pitcher, before replacing them onto the table. He didn't seem to pay any attention to how the tablecloth was draped over Roxy's lap or what might have been going on underneath. Roxy nudged Jane's side with her elbow and gave a nervous look towards her, but Jane just gave one of her mischievous grins and started rubbing a bit more enthusiastically. Roxy just rolled her eyes - she knew how much Jane seemed to love this sort of covert impropriety, and honestly she'd gotten to enjoy it herself despite the apprehension it caused in her. 

"Nak you're welcome nak nak! And, have either of you decided what will be for dessert?" The nakkodile stepped back and took out his order pad - the few feet of extra room between them gave Roxy a bit of a feeling of relief, at least. She squirmed a bit in her chair, but in a way that pushed herself against Jane's hand, deciding she might as well have fun with this.

"Me," Jane replied, flashing a grin and an eyebrow waggle at Roxy to make sure she didn't miss out on her intended innuendo. Then she turned back to the Nakkodile. "We'll get an order of the new red velvet cheesecake to share. Roxy, I assure you it's absolutely amazing. And I'll have some coffee." 

"Sounds good. And I'll, uh, have a cup of decaf," Roxy added, trying to give an inconspicuous smile. She certainly didn't need any more jitters today beyond what Jane's wandering hands were causing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmm," Jane sighed as she sank back into the executive chair in her office. She took a moment to nestle herself in comfortably, then shifted forward a bit so her hips were right at the front edge of the seat. She slid her thighs apart and bunched up her skirt a little, looking up at Roxy with a seductive smile as her underwear peeked into view. "I must say, playing around under your dress has been quite an enjoyable caper for this morning. But I think it's just about time for you to have a turn under mine." 

"Le gasp!" Roxy stuck out her tongue. "Wow, I never ever ever would have guessed that my cutie CEO girlfriend would want me to touch her in inappropriate places right in her office here." She grinned and stepped over, in between Jane's chair and her desk, and leaned in to plant a kiss on the top of the girl's head. 

"It would surely have been a daunting task to suss out such a plot twist," Jane replied, taking a moment to nuzzle her face against Roxy's conveniently-placed chest. "But indeed it turns out I very much want your tongue to touch my coochie and to do so posthaste." 

"Oooh!" Roxy responded with a giggle, sliding herself lower to give Jane a quick kiss on the lips before proceeding down onto her knees and sliding back into the open space underneath the desk. Jane slid her chair forward a little more and leaned back, swinging her calves up to rest on the desk surface and leaving her crotch right in front of Roxy's eyes. "So, you want me to eat your pussy, babe?"

"Yes, yes please," Jane said, almost moaning as she finished hiking up her skirt. She lifted her butt up a little off of the chair, and in a quick motion pulled her pantyhose and her underwear halfway down her thighs. She sighed a bit as Roxy nestled her head in underneath. "Even if you want to put it in that crude of terms, just, yes." 

"Pff, it's a euphemism babe, I don't see how it's any cruder than 'coochie' really," Roxy teased, her eyes gazing on Jane's bare - and evidently already aroused - vulva in front of her. She licked her lips before adding, "But, whatever you wanna call it, I'm gonna like make the fuck out with your vagina down here." 

And with that, Roxy leaned in and planted a big kiss, giggling to herself as Jane shivered and moaned from even these first light touches of her lips and tongue. She then sighed and closed her eyes, nestling in a bit closer and getting to work. Roxy had certainly done this enough to know what Jane liked, and she quickly got into a rhythm of kissing and licking her way along the folds of her partner's labia, going at just the right pace to get her girlfriend worked up and eager for more.

"Oh, gosh, golly, Roxy..." soon enough Jane was soon gasping and moaning as Roxy's tongue danced and flitted around her vulva, and her lips continued to plant kisses around where she was working. Roxy murmured contentedly, savoring the taste and scent of her partner's arousal, and very much enjoying spending some time with her face nestled between Jane's thighs. God, doing this was always just so _wonderfully_ hot, and especially now she was relishing the chance to make her partner whimper and squirm after how much Jane had been teasing around under her skirt so far today. Originally Roxy had held onto Jane's thighs to brace herself in place, but by now that wasn't really necessary - both of the girl's hands were now firmly holding the back of Roxy's head. 

"Oh, oh, ooh," Jane continued to groan and voice her enjoyment for what Roxy was doing - not as loud as she would be at home, of course, since strictly speaking they probably shouldn't have been doing this in her office. But Roxy was hardly concerned with that now, since her focus was firmly on the licking and sucking and kissing she was doing to Jane's vulva. The girl was a whole lot wetter now, and was gently rocking back and forth in sync with the rhythm of Roxy's motions, which was a wonderful confirmation that she was doing a good job. And all of that made it easy to drift into a state of blissful calm, only focused on what what she was doing between her lovely girlfriend's legs.

 _Rrrrrring!_ Roxy found her attention brought back to reality when Jane's office phone rang, with the volume seeming obnoxiously loud even with her ears muffled by a girl's thighs. She felt Jane reach one arm up off of her head and over to the phone. Roxy just assumed she was muting it and continued on with licking along the folds of the girl's labia - but then she heard Jane speak up from above. "Yes, this is Miss Crocker, Hello?" 

_What?_ Had Jane really just answered the phone? Was it something important enough to interrupt _this_? Roxy brought her tongue back into her mouth and went to lean her head back to see what was going on. But she felt Jane's other hand press firmly on the back of her head, telling her to stay in place. And if that wasn't clear enough, Jane rocked her hips expectantly, pushing her vulva against Roxy's face even as she started to speak again. "Oh, yes, good to hear from you. Have you secured regulatory approval for all of the permits we'll need?" Jane sounded more or less normal, though Roxy could tell she was definitely putting effort into it and speaking each word purposefully. 

Well, alright - Roxy was willing to go along with this. Before she'd been eating Jane out enthusiastically but still at a somewhat relaxed pace, but now, she was suddenly inspired to go all out. She knew exactly how to push Jane's buttons, after all, and she was intrigued to hear how this phone conversation was going to go. She smushed her face back against Jane's vulva and once again began kissing around, sucking on the folds of her labia, and tracing her tongue along the inner creases of her vulva up to circle around her clit. Jane reacted to Roxy's renewed vigor by rocking back and forth, grinding herself against Roxy's face once again.

"Ah, wonderful, I'll be glad to - ah!" Jane's next sentence was cut off as she gave a sharp gasp from being unexpectedly licked at a particularly sensitive spot - Roxy had been establishing a definite rhythm for her oral sex, which did a good job at working Jane up and an even better job at making her squirm when she occasionally deviated from it. "Ah, hold on a moment," Jane continued almost immediately, pulling the phone away from her mouth to breath heavily and groan. She humped needily against Roxy's lips, then took a moment to collect herself and talk again. "This sounds wonderful, but I'm afraid I'm a slight bit busy right now. Would you be able to come by my office at, oh, let's say two-thirty? And we can review the documents then?" She paused, and Roxy marvelled at how well Jane did at keeping a composed voice during all of this. "Wonderful, I'll see you then! Goodbye." 

With that, Jane set down the receiver with a triumphant clunk, and immediately returned to grabbing the back of Roxy's head with both hands and rutting against her face with wild abandon. "Oh, oh, that was wonderful. I apologize for the sudden interruption, my dear Roxy, but I've... I've always had a fantasy of making important business calls with someone, ahem, servicing me under my desk. I hope you don't mind me having involved you - _oooh!_ " Roxy could feel Jane's body shiver above, and she could tell that meant her girlfriend was close to orgasm already.

So Roxy doubled down on her efforts, licking and kissing with more intensity and more of a focus on her partner's clit. Jane continued to grind against her face, but now with slower and longer thrusts of her hips, and seemed to have stopped talking in favor of leaning her head back and letting out soft moans. Roxy could feel her vulva getting slicker and wetter under her tongue, and she sucked eagerly at the sensitive flesh there, letting her upper lip flick across Jane's clit in just the way she knew would drive her crazy...

"Oh, oh, oh, _shucks buster!_ " Jane gave a somewhat-muffled shout as she climaxed, gripping the back of Roxy's head tightly once again and pushing needily against her with each spasm of pleasure and the resulting gush of wetness. Roxy happily continued to lick and kiss at her girlfriend's vulva, trying to focus around her clit but also catch any dribbles of her fluids before they managed to run down her chin and make a mess of her outfit. But soon enough Jane's orgasm was dying down, and after a few final fairly weak whimpers and thrusts the girl's body relaxed back into her chair and she sat there panting heavily. 

Roxy slipped herself out from between Jane's legs and from under the desk with a grin, standing up but then quickly plopping herself down on Jane's lap - she knew her girlfriend loved her post-orgasm cuddles. Sure enough Jane wrapped her arms around Roxy tightly as she nestled in on top of her, not saying anything but instead pressing their lips together for some celebratory makeouts.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmmph. Golly that was lovely, my dear Roxy," Jane said, finally breaking their lingering kiss but still holding Roxy tightly. Roxy murmured happily, nuzzling her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "I'll certainly have something nice to think about anytime I sit on my chair in the future." 

"Pff, what about every time your girlfriend kisses you?" Roxy lifted her head to stick out her tongue for a moment, before burying herself back in Jane's neck to plant some more kisses.

"Hoo hoo, I assure you that already never fails to inspire thoughts of the most wonderful variety," Jane replied, nuzzling against Roxy's cheek. She paused for a moment to give another happy sigh. "Gosh, I must admit, this has been something I'd been hoping to have a chance to do for a long while. I hope it didn't leave me looking like too much of a mess, though." 

"Dunno, I'd think I'd have more to worry about when it comes to that, wouldn't I?" Roxy paused, then retrieved a few things from her sylladex. She sat up in Jane's lap and inspected herself in the mirror - after grabbing a tissue and wiping her face clean, and brushing at her hair a little, she was more or less back to normal. Then Roxy stood up and fiddled with her clothes before turning her attention to Jane. "Yep, I think I'm okay. And yeah you look just fine, maybe a bit blushy but that's kinda cute," she said, leaning in and gently adjusting a few tufts of hair that had gotten out of place. "Heheh, I mean, you don't look suspiciously like you just fucked someone outside of the fact you have your panties down around your knees." 

"Yes, I reckon that would be a dead giveaway," Jane replied with a chuckle, then proceeded to stand up. She teetered back and forth for a moment, apparently needing to re-adjust herself a bit after having been settled back into her chair for a while and having a good orgasm to boot, but quickly came to a more stable stance. Then she reached down to pull up her panties and pantyhose, before slipping her skirt back into its normal position - it was a bit wrinkled now, but some flattening with her hand made that barely noticeable. "Dare I say I expect to find my underwear down again soon enough, whether it's in this building, in the limo, or back at our home." 

"Hah, seems like _someone_ can't control her libido! Aren't you the one who's usually teasing me about that?" Roxy teased, giving Jane an affectionate slap on the rear of her skirt. "Speaking of panties, I don't suppose you're gonna give me back mine from earlier? Just so ya can be a naughty perv knowing your girlfriend's running around your office with nothing on under her skirt?" 

"I admit that today's circumstances have stimulated my sex drive beyond its usual levels, which I should add are quite high by most standards even if I can't keep up with you," Jane said, slipping her hand up Roxy's dress to give her bare butt a squeeze in response. "And no, I intend to cherish those panties as a souvenir always. But... I do have an alternate option that may work for you, perhaps." With a grin, she proceeded to uncaptchalogue something into her other palm, a folded-up something made from shiny bright-red fabric and adorned with a Crockercorp logo on the front. She grabbed the waistband with both hands to hold up a silky pair of panties - or well, _most_ of a silky pair of panties.

"Oh em eff gee, Janey, I know you're into all sorts of businesses here but since when did you guys get into making crotchless panties?" Roxy gawked at what Jane as holding up, reaching out to run a finger over where the fabric of the underwear abruptly stopped and left just the legbands running along the lowest part. 

"Hoo hoo hoo! Well, I must say we aren't quite in the lingerie business yet, but... I do have my ways of getting a few special requests into the system," Jane said, then pushed the underwear forward into Roxy's hand. "Do try it on, it should be just in your size." 

"Well, okay," Roxy certainly wasn't going to turn down a gift of sexy underwear, and she quickly slid it over her feet and tugged it up her legs. She pulled it up and found it fit just perfectly against her crotch, the soft fabric feeling nice against her pubic mound and her butt - but not against her vulva, which was framed by the opening running about four inches along the bottom of her crotch. "Heh, nice, though feels a bit weird, just like, partly having underwear but partly not. Prolly better for walking around your building than not having any at all, at least al little."

"I think it looks quite wonderful, myself. Though I don't think your underwear or lack thereof will be a problem when walking around, I don't believe we have anyone who's going to be peeking up your skirt. Besides me, of course," Jane said, leaning forward to look closer. Roxy stepped backwards and sat herself up on the edge of the desk, and Jane proceeded to bend over enough to plant a few kisses on her thighs and on the front of the pair of panties, just down to the edge where the fabric ended.

"Well yeah I know you will, you dirty girl," Roxy laughed, sliding her legs a bit farther apart and enjoying Jane's touches. "Pff, but what happens if someone gets wind that there's naughty underwear being made with the Crockercorp brand? Imagine the big scandal it'd be if anyone finds these," she teased, giggling at the idea. 

"Oh, we have ways of dealing with that. Cease and desist letters, smear campaigns, purchasing the story to bury it, that sort of thing," Jane said nonchalantly, standing up straight again with a smile. She leaned in to press her lips to Roxy's once again, kissing her for a short while and in the meanwhile sliding her hand between Roxy's legs to tease at her exposed vulva. "Mmm... I do especially like the, ahem, access that these panties give me." 

"Hah, I betcha do. So you could, say, slide your tongue right against my pussy and thank me for eating you out," Roxy said, smirking expectantly. She was certainly worked up again, and Roxy was pretty sure Jane wouldn't have been dressing her up like this if she wasn't intending to take advantage of it.

"Of course! As soon as I get some work done, dear," Jane replied with a mischievous smile, sliding her hands along Roxy's hips and the rear part of her panties. "As you can see, my to-do box does have some items in it," she added, motioning over to a short wood tray at the front of the desk. 

"Mhmm, so it does," Roxy replied, looking over and grinning. She knew full well that Jane was just teasing her and playing hard-to-get, and she suddenly had the perfect idea for how to tease her back. She reached over to grab the todo box and dump out the papers inside - just a few things, probably just needing Jane's signature for something or other - and pushed herself up off the desk enough to slide it underneath her. Then Roxy plopped herself down inside, leaning back on the desk and spreading her legs wide open for Jane. "Well how about that, now your to-do box has a cute girl flashin' her pussy at you in it. I think that means you better be planning to do her, and get on it ASAP." 

"Well I'll be, so it does," Jane gave a delighted giggle, almost immediately tarting to lower herself to her knees in front of the desk. She took off her glasses and set them aside as she settled in and began to plant a few kisses on Roxy's inner thigh. "Clearly doing this cute girl is the top priority right now. Doing her with my tongue." And with that she gave one long lick up the length of Roxy's vulva.

"Mmm, you bet it is, babe," Roxy said, shivering a bit as Jane pushed her face against her crotch and began to kiss and lick. She shifted her body a bit so that Jane's head was comfortably nestled between her thighs, and rested a hand on the top of the girl's head, playing around with her hair. Jane had already wedged herself firmly against Roxy's crotch and was going at it at with gusto. 

Roxy sighed happily, letting herself just enjoy the stimulation tingling through her body, and basking in the thoughts of all of the fun they'd had so far. Really, there wasn't much that felt better than being eaten out by her amazing girlfriend - she felt on top of the world, though maybe some of that came from the floor-to-ceiling window at the back of Jane's office. Sighing again, Roxy stared out idly at the city below, very much ready for the pleasure that would be coming soon, and for whatever else her girlfriend had planned for the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a fun idea to play around with, though maybe I got a bit carried away with it. I hope it fits the sort of thing you were looking for!


End file.
